Walking Sideways--Rejected Scraps of Walking Forward--
by Sushi Cake2020
Summary: A bunch of scraps of my creative inklings while writing Walking Forward. Read and Review: The link to the original. /s/9411378/1/Walking-Forward-AU-Fanfiction
1. Need Me

**Welcome to the Little Quips corner. Instead of wasting precious space on my hard drive writing little pieces that I couldn't add to the story, I decided to post them here. **

**This little scraps are just my creative inklings at work. So enjoy .**

* * *

**Need Me**

**~Yuri's Perspective~**

I looked at her underneath me. She was relaxed. It was awkward knowing that I could look at her chest and let my eyes wander. I wasn't even doing anything yet and I was nervous. Her red hair was everywhere on the pillow and covered her chest mostly, letting some of her bra peek through. It was pink like her lips.

"You okay?" she says. She touches my face and looks at me. "You look nervous."

"Just...this is nice." I say to her. I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her. I held her and rolled on my back. She closed her eyes.

"I love you too." she said to me. I kissed her forehead.

"How come you like to strip down in cold weather?" I ask.

"I get too warm. And I sleep better when I'm cold." She replied. I touch her bare back and pat it a bit looking at the ceiling. She said my name.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really worried about me?" she said. "Lately you been on my case about being safe,"

"Yeah."

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." she said to me.

_I_ _don't want you to be sometimes. I want you to need me like you used to. It's like you don't need me anymore. _

"I know. Just be careful." I say. _Just say you need me, Amelia. _

"Mhm." She sits up on my lap and waffles her hands on mine. I felt colder and the room looked darker, but who could blame that, we were underground in Aspio in the middle of winter.


	2. Brodak moment

**Something from Flynn's perspective.**

I felt the cold water hit my head. It was nice being out in the forest again. We had transportation and gels and blastia and a plan finally. We were going to Dahngrest to meet up with the guild leaders and figure out how to find the assassins. We found a gushing hot spring flowing out on the sides making a few natural showers. I take my shirt off and walk under one cleaning my hair, getting all the gunk out. Just a quick job because we didn't have that much time to waste. I noticed Yuri standing next to me cleaning himself humming an old song my mother sang back in the lower quarter. I started humming with him and shook my hair a bit before getting out the water.


	3. It's So Overrrated

**~Wow...That was...well...it?~**

* * *

FYI: Cautionary gels=Plan B One-Step

* * *

It was so quiet in the inn. I had a strange inkling when I saw him laying in bed. He looked up at me.

"So when you said I love you..." I ask, still trying to process it.

"I meant it." he said. "I love you."

"Okay." I whisper and lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. Then again, this time it was deeper, but not dizzying...just squelching. I put my chest his and we were there, kissing. He held my back and we still kept going. I finally climbed into bed straddling him. I held his face gently as we kept going. But this time I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop.

There was something in the air. Maybe it was the fact that he finally told the words I wanted to hear for a year and half, maybe it was fact that now I ready, now that I knew him so well. He wasn't a stranger...not at all. Or some boy I liked. He was a man who loved me. A man who wanted everything I had to give, and a man who was so compassionate, it was frustratingly sexy. I pulled away breathless. I need a moment. Or a second to go into my bag and find what we needed. I came back we kissed more.

It was perfect...no...it wasn't. It was downright hilarious to a degree having sex with Yuri.

It was awkward and quick. Both times. I had the pleasure of seeing Yuri's face when he reached a certain point (x), even though half the time he was asking if it felt okay. He used the bed for support and was now trying to stay awake long enough for lunch. He moistened his lips and looked at the ceiling.

"So that's it..." he said. The mystery was gone and it seemed anti-climactic. After he was done the first time I giggle over the time, and the second time was a little better than the first. We both laughed a little. "That's what everyone was making fun of me for?"

I couldn't help but giggle a little. Sex was overrated. It was simple. Quick...awkward because the nudity...but the climax was nice. I guess. And well...seeing your boyfriend naked is not as awesome as you'd think. The muscles, yes, his face as he keeping going, sure, but not what's between his legs. Not matter how hot he is, and yes, I'm not gonna lie, Yuri's exceptionally attractive, seeing his man parts is just, well gross. So I avert my eyes. The only part I liked was kissing and being under him and the way he looks at me during. Weirdly enough...it was like we were both stripped raw of all inhibitions during because I saw his face and it looked, at peace. Not in a perverted way, like he was happy to hump me like an animal(which I'm 90% sure he was), but in a way that he saw me bare. Pun intended. Even when he was fumbling with my bra, it was so cute and funny. no gimmicks or quips, just silence.

Yuri smiled and laughed a bit. "It was nice while it lasted." he said.

I soon get out of bed. I put on one of Yuri's shirts with my pants and boots. "You wanna rest or get some lunch?"

"I'll take a power nap. You should do the same." he said closing his eyes. He let out a sigh and fell asleep with a silly grin on his face. Then again I probably would too, if only the room didn't look a bit brighter. But I needed to go and but a couple of cautionary gels and a pineapple gel.


	4. One More Drink

**One More Drink**

* * *

Oh, Estelle...

* * *

"I'm sure we can find Flynn." Yuri said.

"In Dahngrest, Yuri? Flynn is the poster child for the Imperial Knights, he's probably got his ass kicked somewhere." I reply. Estelle looked more and more worried.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Yuri." Estelle said.

"I did. Who knew he runs off when he's drunk?" Yuri said to Estelle which didn't help.

"what if we can't find him?" Estelle said. "What if he's gone? What are we going to do? He's Commandant after all!"

Yuri hoped to ease her nerves a bit.

"Then hire me for Commandant." Yuri said. "Simple as that."

"We'll find him, Estelle." I say, punching Yuri's shoulder. He shrugged.

Estelle saw blond hair.

"Flynn!" she said. She walked up to a puking Flynn. He wiped his mouth and looked at her.

"Mmm?" Flynn said. "I want another drink."

Estelle looked different. I never seen her like this.

"Another drink?" she said. "I don't deserve another ***damn drink! We've been running all over town trying to find your ass, Flynn. You're coming back to the inn!"

"She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along past Yuri and me. We looked at them.

"And I thought we were the 'dysfunctional' couple of this fanfiction." I say. Yuri looked at me, eyebrows knitted.

"Dysfunctional?" he said. "Do we need to talk or something?"

"No, it's just a dirty Knight who killed a popular researcher and a duchess/princess that has connections to a psychotic assassin doesn't really mean that we're poster couple for ." I reply.

"Mmm, yeah. But it's us." Yuri said to me.

Silence.

"You wanna pick up some dinner for all of us? There's a place that serves Mabo Curry." I say.

"Cool." Yuri said following me. as we walked down the street.

"And crepes." I add.

"Woo!" Yuri chirped.

"You cheerful little vegetarian." I mumble.


	5. Brobeque

Brobeque  
Because let's be real: Yuri and Flynn are like purses. Time to bro it up. Seriously.

"Dude, since when do you cook?" Yuri said taking down his hair. Flynn had a couple cuts of pork and beef in tow, wrapped in butcher paper and Yuri was hoping for just some hot pot.  
"I always cook." Flynn said. Yuri looked at him a bit suspiciously.  
"Watch me cook more like it."  
"Sh-shut up!" Flynn replied.  
"No need to hide it, you're a bad cook." Yuri said with smirk. They were out in the middle of Nor Harbor behind the inn next to a grill. The girls were out doing whatever they were doing and the guys seriously needed some bro-time.  
"Can't you be serious for just a moment?" Flynn said, flustered. He set the meat on the small table attached to the grill.  
"I am serious." Yuri said, taking the meat. "No need to keep it under wraps. The great Flynn Scifo can't cook."  
Flynn rolled his eyes. He tried to take the meat back and Yuri moved it away. Flynn tried again. Yuri moved it in opposite direction.  
"You know we have to eat this right?"  
"Yeah, I know." Flynn said. "I'll do the beef."  
Yuri stared at him. He still had his hand on the meat. Flynn started to get irritated.  
"Yuri, come on." Flynn said. He tried for the meat yet again and Yuri moved it away.  
"Ah ah." He said.  
"Yuri!" Flynn said grabbing for it Yuri picked it up quickly and moved back. Flynn kept on going for it chasing Yuri who was grinning.  
"Come on! You were a lot faster when we were kids." Yuri said. Flynn became more flustered and finally got ahold of the meat before it slipped and hit the ground. Yuri chuckled and got ahold of the beef.  
"And you weren't as much as a butterfingers." Flynn said. The two started walking back to the grill.  
"Oh ho. Someone finally got a pair." Yuri said. He opened the grill turned the side knob and decent sized flame started. "You're still a lightweight."  
"Shut up." Flynn said.  
"It's alright. Just next time we'll know you're a running drunk." Yuri said.  
"Could you just cook?" Flynn replied.  
"Well I can't cook without talking." Yuri said slightly smirking.


End file.
